Riddle Manor
by Unknown - Reader Reviewer
Summary: They all thought they were safe when Phil saved them all from Diz, but they were wrong. What will happen once all of them are kidnapped once again? Rated T for cursing, blood, and death. Phil x Smiley, if you don't like it, I would suggest you don't read. This story takes place about a year after Quiz's sacrifice.
1. Prologue 1 - Phil

**Hmm, this is quite a new feat for me. A point and click game made into a fanfic. This is quite an...interesting pick for me.**

 **I LOVE Riddle School. This series is EPIC. Before you read this, I recommend playing the series or watching a YouTuber play it, like Jacksepticeye or DanTDM.**

 **...I don't know any other YouTubers who've played this XD**

 **I'll be honest, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with this...so, I guess I'll just wing it from here.**

 **That's the funnest part of writing these, to be honest. Starting out with nothing, and creating something amazing. Remember, guys, you can do anything you want to do with enough practice!**

 **...I'm starting to be as cheesy as Phil XD**

 **ALSO, warning now, if you don't like to see fluff, I would advise leaving now. There's going to be quite a bit of fluff if I can manage it in here :3**

 **Man, I've been rambling. Without further adeu, I give you...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Phil, Phred, Riddle School 1-5, Riddle Transfer 1-2, Smiley, and Zack are all owned by JonBro/Jonochrome. All I own is this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Prologue - Phil - He Thought They Were Safe**

* * *

A loud alarm shattered a small boy's dreams. Eyes flying open, his hand darted to the 'snooze' button of the digital clock. He yawned loudly, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, before throwing the covers off of himself and hopping out of bed. Today was the beginning of the last week of his time at Riddle Elementary School, meaning he would be starting summer soon, also meaning he could spend more time with Smiley.

The boy, his name Phil Eggtree, had confessed his love to the yellow, optimistic girl before he flew back into space with a blue alien, who went by the name of Quiz, to stop Diz, a former friend of his, from continuing project Vizion, a sick, twisted plan created by Viz, the ruler of that race of aliens. Smiley was visually touched by this, and when he crash landed in the escape pod, she wasted no time running to, and hugging, Phil when he got up. Startled, the boy hesitated, before hugging her back, smiling for what felt like the first time in years.

Since then, Smiley had been helping him out a lot with school work, even though neither of them really needed help, since they had gone up to college, before being awoken from their dreams. Phil still remembered how it felt when he had to kill Smiley to free her from her dream. It had felt awful to Phil.

In the middle of his thoughts, he missed the phone ringing. When he finally returned to reality, the answering machine had taken the call, and Smiley's voice was ringing through the house.

"Hey, Phil," she said. "Still sleeping, huh?" She asked, giggling a little. "You're almost as lazy as Phred. Well, I'll see you at school. I finally found a way to beat that guy you were stuck on. See you later!"

The call was short and sweet, yet it left Phil speechless, as usual. He loved that girl more than anything else.

Sharp memories intruded his mind, causing him to stumble back into his bed frame. Memories of adults, looking at him, holding spoons filled with unrecognizable mush, toys, games, and other things towards him...

Throughout the town, the four friends, Smiley, Phil, Phred, and Zack, all felt the same thing.

That they had all experienced loss, and none of them ever knew it.

* * *

 **Short and sweet, just how I like to write 'em!**

 **You might be wondering why I'm writing this instead of the fanfic I said I would be reaching one thousand words in with one chapter. Well, it's simple.**

 **I'm a little sick of writing for a single fanfic.**

 **So, what I'm going to do, is I'm going to write for two completely different series, and see how well that works out.**

 **I'm a little afraid that people are going to hate it, and I'm never going to get it complete. But, I'll try my best, and try to keep posting for this. I'm likely writing the next prologues as you read this, or I'm sleeping, or the prologues are out, or I'm at school.**

 **Pick one :3**

 **Well, my name is Unknown, and I will see you all, in the next prologue! Ciao!**


	2. Prologue 2 - Phred

**And here we are again!**

 **Have you noticed there's barely been a two minute gap between me posting these? That's because I wrote all of these ahead of time, then posted them all at once.**

 **I love this game so much :3**

 **Without further adeu, I present to you...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Riddle School, Diz, Phil, Phred, Quiz, Smiley, Viz, or Zack. I do, however, own this story, and if the creator finds this and wants it removed, I will not hesitate to obey. Riddle School 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Riddle Transfer 1 and 2 are all owned by JonBro/Jonochrome, who also owns the characters above.**

* * *

 **Le Prologue de Phred - Concern For Friends**

* * *

A boy pulled on a beige shirt, pulled up his blue pants, strapped on his backpack, tied his shoes, and left for Riddle Elementary School.

The boy barely made it five feet out the door before the heat from one of his friends was noticeable. The heat was bearable, not horrible, at any rate, but they had to be sure to put a good distance so they weren't given third-degree burns.

"Hey, Phred!" Greeted a feminine voice. Phred, the boy, looked up, and saw his only female friend, Smiley, who was walking alongside Zack, the hottest boy on earth. The kid was on fire, literally. "Hey, Smiley," he replied, sounding bored as usual.

His dark brown skin seemed to absorb all of Zack's heat, as in a matter of minutes of walking with them to school, he was baking. "Don't worry about it, Phred, I'm burning up, too," said Smiley, noticing the sweat glistening on Zack's head. Her hair was damp with sweat, as well as her forehead. None of them would likely get used to Smiley having hair, but none of them were complaining, either. It finally made her recognizable as a female, which annoyed them to some extent when others were calling her a male.

"Hey, where's Phil? You guys normally pick him up before me," asked Phred, a little concerned. Ever since Smiley and Phil became a couple, they've been almost inseparable, much to Ms. Cophey's dismay. Not seeing him with them was a little unnerving, since Smiley was also completely carefree. "He's still asleep, so we decided to pick you up before we went in and bugged him. That, and it would be awkward for me to go into his room, and Zack would bake him like a potato," Smiley said, putting a hand in her pocket. Her face went from smiling to surprised. She pulled out a note and read it aloud for the other two to hear.

"'Your fate has been met, so give up now. Phil Eggtree is nowhere to be found...'" she said. The three barely had to look at each other, before all of them ran to Phil's house.

Not even halfway there, they were all stopped by some sort of memories, all of them of adults. Phred's had tall people with a similar skin tone to him, holding him running from something, giving him toys, food, games...

The trio were ripped from consciousness when they hit the ground. The only thing they could hope was they would be safe, and Phil would help rescue them once again.

* * *

 **Whew, that's that!**

 **I finished this in like, twenty minutes, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.**

 **Next up will be Smiley, then Zack's, then the true story begins!**

 **Again, if you're here and haven't played Riddle School or don't know the story, go play it! It's a really fun game, and if you're reading this, you may just like it.**

 **My name is Unknown, and I will see all of you, in the next prologue! Ciao!**


	3. Prologue 3 - Smiley

**And here's prologue number three!**

 **I might not continue this if people don't like it, but more than likely I'm going to finish it, because I want to write this. I love Riddle School to death, and nothing is going to make me hate this game :3**

 **These have become me just rambling for a bit before a chapter XD**

 **Without further adeu, I present to you...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Riddle School 1-5, Riddle Transfer 1-2, Diz, Ms. Cophey, Phil, Phred, Quiz, Smiley, Viz, or Zack. Everything stated above is owned by Jonbro. I only own this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **La Prologue de Smiley - Smile Through the Pain**

* * *

A small female slowly opened her eyes, her natural smile coming back from being greeted with a beautiful morning. She hopped out of bed, changed out of her orange pajamas into her normal orange shirt and blue pants, as well as a pair of green socks, tied her brown shoes, strapped her backpack on, and walked out of the door to her house, greeting the shining sun with a smile.

It was still early in the morning, but Smiley didn't care. She enjoyed being up early, since she was the one who got the other three to school anyways. Phred needed a LOT of encouragement, Zack just wanted a classroom with the AC as cold as possible, and Phil hardly needed any encouragement; being with Smiley was encouragement enough for him.

Thinking about Phil just made her smile even more. Her boyfriend was the best possible boyfriend she could ever ask for, no matter what. Sure, he wasn't muscular or completely active, but he was smart, and a good puzzle solver. Smiley was a girl who liked guys who genuinely cared about her, and were somewhat smart. You didn't have to be perfect, but you couldn't be a complete idiot. She would never mind helping, but helping with _everything_ got a little annoying to her after a while.

Her first stop, since it was the closest, was Zack's house. She had always liked Zack as a friend, and had promised to help find a way to stop him from being so cold. Now, it's the other way around, to stop him from being so hot. Literally.

She was surprised his near completely wooden house hadn't caught fire from the flame atop his head or the intense heat he emitted. Shrugging, she pulled out her cellphone and called him, knowing that he would be asleep. Strangely, only Phred, the laziest out of the four of them, was up when Smiley came to pick him up.

Her thoughts were shattered when Zack answered.

"Hey, Smiley. I'll be out in a minute," he said, before hanging up. This had become a regular routine for them, since, even after Phil gave up trying to escape school, he still hated going there, as did the other two boys.

About a minute later, Zack was walking along with Smiley, dressed in a blue sweater and gray pants. Smiley pulled out her phone prematurely, and called Phil earlier. She wanted to talk to him about a game they were playing, and how she finally beat a boss in it. She couldn't for the life of her remember the boss' name, though. She wasn't even sure it had one.

Strangely, Phil never picked up. She left a message, saying that she found the way to beat him, and that she'd see him at school. The two walked to Phred's, the last of the group to be picked up, sometimes engaging in random conversations about school, life, what they'd do over the summer, Phil, and other things.

Phred was, as usual, ready before Smiley even had to pull out her phone. After some conversation with Phred about how hot Zack is, she reached into her left pocket, the one that was closest to Zack, to grab the sheet she put how to beat the boss on.

But the piece of paper she found wasn't the one she had put in before. Smile faltering, she took it out and read it in her head, smile completely vanishing, her left hand covering her mouth as her right shook slightly.

"Smiley? What's wrong?" Asked Zack. "What does the paper say? Did something happen to Phil?!" Questioned Phred.

"'Your fate has been met, so give up now. Phil Eggtree is nowhere to be found...'" Smiley read, horrified. The three barely looked at each other, before they all took off.

Unfortunately, all three were attacked by major headaches, followed by memories or dreams of some sort.

Smiley's was of two full grown adults, one red and one orange, though she couldn't tell the genders. They were holding food, mush, bottles, and many other things towards her. She couldn't make heads or tails of it, because as soon as she started to get back up from tripping, like the others did, she was smacked on the back of the head, hard. She was unconscious before her face hit the ground.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm starting to cliche...am I? I dunno, I'm just having fun with this.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, as it helps me improve my stories, as well as makes it more enjoyable for you guys!**

 **Zack's is the final prologue, then I'm going to take a week long break for school, as well as a club I'm in, and then I'll start writing once again!**

 **Summer is almost here! Hype it uuuupppppppp!**

 **...I'm such a kid sometimes XD**

 **Also, is the proper French article 'Le' or 'La'? I'm Canadian and I don't know French, so screw you stereotypes XD**

 **Anyways, guys, gals, and all you fine people inbetween, my name is Unknown, and I shall see you, in the next one! Ciao!**


	4. Prologue 4 - Zack

**Here we are with the final prologue!**

 **It's taken me two days, off and on, to write these, and you know what? I don't really mind, since they're all going to be posted on the same day.**

 **I'm going to use these for A) reviews, and B), some questions I think you guys have.**

 **I only have one, but it's a decent one.**

 **"Why don't you have a schedule?"**

 **This is a simple answer, honestly.**

 **I can't keep up with that kind of stuff.**

 **I like to game, a LOT, and I hate taking time out of getting something accomplished, like finally killing Sans, or finishing a mission in FFXI, or playing with friends on TF2...**

 **...I should make some more fanfics, huh? XD**

 **Anyways, here it is, the final prologue of the adventure, before Riddle Manor finally takes off for good!**

 **Let's see if we can hit 500 views on this before chapter I, alright?**

 **If not that's totally fine, but, y'know...it would help my self-esteem...**

 **Without further adeu, I give you...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Ms. Cophey, Diz, Phil, Phred, Riddle School 1-5, Riddle Transfer 1-2, Smiley, Quiz, Viz, or Zack. All of the above are owned by Jonbro/Jonochrome. All I own is this story.**

* * *

 **Le Prologue de Zack - Sometimes Being Hot is Bad**

* * *

A boy's peaceful sleep was disrupted by the loud ringing of a phone. He quickly answered, told them he would be out soon, and hung up.

Zack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, removed his PJ's, and searched his dresser for a good outfit. Finally, he settled on a black shirt, a blue sweater, and a pair of gray pants. His socks didn't matter much, so he threw a couple of random ones on, tied his shoes, and was out the door, walking to Phil's with Smiley.

Zack never wore a backpack, because all of the contents would be roasted by the time he got to school. All three of his friends had offered to carry his bag, even the ex-hall monitor Richy, and Chubb, who can never seem to get anywhere unless he was drinking pure sugar.

He was almost completely zoned out for the trip to Phred's, and was snapped out of it by the other two running to Phil's. He followed and read the note in Smiley's hand while they were running, making him shocked. He tried to run faster, but his small legs only allowed him to go a certain speed.

His foot hit a rock, and he fell, barely catching himself before a massive headache hit him, showing memories of two adults wearing a bunch of sweaters, handing him things only a baby would need.

He felt hot metal drip onto his head, before he was whacked unconscious.

* * *

 **Again, short and sweet!**

 **It's 10:00 PM please help me**

 **I had NO time to write this. I may come back and rewrite this one if you guys want it, since I didn't really do that good of a job...**

 **You should be reading this one last, if I uploaded them right. I hope I did, or else I'd have a BIG problem on my hands.**

 **Anyways, my name is Unknown, and I will see all of you fine people, in the next one! Ciao!**


	5. Naught but a Lie

**HAHAHAHAAAA! I FOOLED YOU, DIDN'T I?!**

 **...No?**

 **:(**

 **I was, somewhat, kidding about wanting the story to get 500 views with four chapters, that aren't that long, or that good. I'm not popular just yet :3**

 **But hey, I REALLY like this story! I'm going to be writing for this one a LOT, I can already tell :3**

 **So, what do you guys think of this so far? Epic? Amazing? Stupid? So horrible I should kill myself?**

 **...I'll be honest, the last one's the one I expect the most of...**

 **Don't I have great self-esteem?**

 **I try to make stories as canon as possible, the only thing I changed was making a manor, having the kids live close to each other, since it's never stated, and showed their parents. Their parents are NEVER SHOWN, so I just assumed they were dead.**

 **Aren't I a horrible person?**

 **But no, seriously, why are the parents never shown!? It drives me nuts sometimes XD**

 **I think I've gotten the point across that I only own this, and disclaimers get annoying after a while, so I own nothing but this, Jonochrome owns everything to do with Riddle School except this, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blaaaaaaaah.**

 **Without any further adeu, I present to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter I - Naught but a Lie**

* * *

Smiley slowly opened her eyes from what felt like a long dream. The last time this happened, Phil nearly rushed into the room she was captive in. This time, her door was clearly locked, and there were multiple things around that she could use to escape.

She slowly twisted from a lying to a sitting position, and hopped off the bed. This time, she wouldn't be any damsel in distress. She was going to help everyone in every way she could.

A speaker in the room turned on, and a loud message came out.

" _Phil Eggtree is dead. And you, his pathetic friends, won't be able to do anything about it! Eyahahahaha!_ "

The message replayed multiple times over in Smiley's head. Phil...dead? No, there was no way that could be possible!

Holding back her tears, she resolved to make sure that, if he was dead, he would not have died in vain, and if he wasn't, still beat the Hell out of the guy who did this.

Scanning the room, she picked out a large book, a small dagger, and a tinfoil hat. She used the knife on the hat to make the edges pointy, and threw the book at the door, destroying it. Walking into a large hallway, she saw five doors. One was the exit, one was a power room, and three were normal rooms. That made five rooms, since she just came out of a normal room. She decided to go into the one the felt hot, and she was right in thinking it was Zack's.

The boy in question was locked in a cage. "Smiley? What're you doing here? Where's Phil?"

"I found a bunch of things in my room I could use to escape, and I have no idea where Phil is," she responded. "Now, let's get you out of here, Zack."

She found nothing of use in the room, and Zack obviously tried melting the bars, so she tried sawing the bars with the knife.

Surprisingly, it worked. After Zack walked through the open bars, he said nothing more, and walked out of the room.

Smiley felt extremely tired, strangely, and could barely keep conscious, before completely passing out.

" _Useless...only the girl is good for anything. The other two are easily disposable. Minion number forty-three, come here,_ " ordered...something sitting at a chair, staring at multiple monitors. All of which were targeting either Phil, Phred, Zack, or Smiley.

"Minion forty-three, reporting for duty!" Said the Zack that Smiley freed, obediently.

" _Bring me the girl. She is the only one who will be of use. The boy will regret everything he's ever done,_ " the thing said. " _Now go. I have some business to attend to with a certain boy..._ "

"Yes, commander!" The minion said, and ran away to get Smiley's body.

" _I have been waiting for this for a long time, Phil Eggtree..._ " the creature said, looking directly at Phil's screen. He was doing nothing more that sitting on the ground, staring down, occasional movement in the form of sobs showing. " _Project Vizion is but my vision. Except, why destroy the worlds, when I can use them myself? You will be my greatest feat as of yet,_ " it said, turning on the speaker. " _Phil Eggtree, your time is near. It is only natural you'd be filled with fear._ "

Phil looked directly at the camera, and said something he never thought he would say in his life. "You bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!"

The creature laughed. " _That is a good idea...except, it will not be me you fight,_ " said the creature, and forced the speaker offline.

" _I wonder just how amusing this will be..._ " wondered the commander, before pressing a button.

" _You have failed this test, minion five hundred seventy four. Report to my office. Now._ "

"B-But Te-" stuttered the minion.

" _NEVER SAY MY NAME IN THIS FACILITY! REPORT TO MY OFFICE, NOW!_ " Shouted 'Te', before mashing the button once again.

" _Hopefully watching him die will make today worth it..._ " they mumbled, before writing a report on a piece of paper.

* * *

 **Man, I had SO many spots I could've ended it, but I almost feel like writing the entire story in one chapter!**

 **...I almost did that, too XD**

 **But no, I have a LOT more that I've thought of for this story.**

 **A little trivia for you, if you don't mind! :3**

 **The name I found for the antagonist was created using a 'Super villain name generator'. I'm good at writing, but can't come up with names. Kuru Daku, my second OC, was named by a friend of mine, who's credited quite a bit on my page :P**

 **He's also the one who put Kuru in the starting light, so, bonus points for you, Kasai!**

 **The original title of this was going to be "Smiley Takes Action", a reference to the Unitale fight, and fanmade song, "Alphys Takes Action", if only partially.**

 **And, of course, there's a DBZ Abridged reference in there, somewhat. Can anyone find it? If you do, leave a review, or PM me, what it is you think the reference is!**

 **...I'm seriously running out of things to write in these. I might need to stop writing these for a while to get my creative juices flowing...**

 **...That sounds wrong.**

 **Well, I've ranted for long enough. My name is Unknown, and I will see ALL of you fine viewers, in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	6. Revenge

**Hmm, this is a little odd.**

 **I was looking around, and found a note in my room. It seems to be some kind of message, but I can't make heads or tails of the meaning. Maybe you guys could figure it out?**

 **"This is a wonderful story, and very interesting, keep writing!**  
 **\- mike2324232"**

 **I don't quite understand it, but it's definitely praise for something...**

 **(Is this too much cringe, or can I keep doing this? XD)**

 **Anyways, I have a feeling this is going to be a looooooong story. I have SO many ideas for this, and it's been up for two bloody days!**

 **I luv Riddle School : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3**

 **At the time of writing this, I was completely speechless.**

 **Less than a minute before, I had my view counter at 497. As of the time you read this, it's passed five hundred. Thank you, all of you wonderful people!**

 **By the time I'm done writing this, it'll be 500! All 110 signed in visitors, and then all of the guests, are amazing! Without you, this story would likely be dead, so, I can't give you ENOUGH thanks!**

 **Now, I'm done rambling. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, insults, compliments, feel free to write them as a review! I may be finding more notes in my room soon...**

 **Next thing I update will be Shattered SOULs, so be sure to look out for that!**

 **Without further adeu, I present to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Revenge**

* * *

After cursing his lungs out once the person who trapped them was away, Phil slowly stood up and looked around the room. He was still partially blinded by the tears that had been awoken at the news of Smiley's death. He would make that _thing_ PAY.

There was nothing in his room he could use to escape, except for a hammer on top of a bookshelf, about a foot and a half out of his reach. The door was made of pure steel, and the walls were brick, so there was no way he would be busting out of those. He saw another vest, sighed, and tried to open it.

It worked, and soon, Phil found himself crawling through the vents, again. He was met with a crossroad, but to the left, there was a large egg with a face, who crawled backwards slowly after being seen. Unsettled, he looked to the right, and found the same egg, except blue. This one crawled backwards, too. Quickly, Phil crawled forwards, and found himself in a room that looked like...he couldn't even describe it.

In the room, there were many chambers that could hold a creature that was huge, possibly up to twenty feet. They seemed capable of...regeneration? Maybe, if he could find Smiley, he could use one of these to bring her back!

"Phil...? Phil?!" Asked a voice that was all to familiar to the boy. Whipping around, he saw none other than Smiley running towards him. He was so blinded by happiness, that what happened next was completely unexpected.

After wrapping her arms around him, she whispered something that was said, not in her usual, gentle voice, but a creepy one, as if she was playing some sick joke on him.

"Oh, Philly, I can't believe you fell for that~!"

Sharp steel was shoved into his back. Phil felt...betrayed. The girl dropped him, and, wiping a small bit of blood off on her pants, said "Why would I EVER love you? You're worth NOTHING to me!"

She walked away, laughing a cold, heartless laugh, leaving Phil Eggtree to die.

" _Pathetic, Eggtree,_ " the voice from before rang out. " _Out of all of you, I would have thought you would have escaped. But no. You're going to die here, Eggtree, where nobody cares about you. Not. Even. Smiley,_ " it said, putting emphasis on Smiley. " _Revenge is but a dish best served cold, Eggtree. And soon, you will be_ very _cold._ "

Turning off the speaker, the creature leaned back and laughed, the top of it's bald head barely visible from the lighting.

" _Phil Eggtree is dead! Joyous of days, this world, it shall be mine!_ "

The 'commander' turned their chair fully around, it's thin, white body fully shown. It was dressed in a red hoodie and gray pants. The same clothing Smiley had in Phil and Phred's dreams, before they were killed.

" _Now, 'friend', we have some things to discuss,_ ", it said, in a creepily accurate imitation of Phil's voice. " _I'm afraid any dates you had planned are cancelled. Forever._ "

Minion forty-three pushed in a cage on wheels, which held a captive Smiley. She was forced to watch Phil die by an impostor's hands.

"No...no, he can't be dead, he can't be! He...can't be..." she repeated, not believing anything she saw.

" _You saw it with your own two eyes, Sundae. Now, I wonder how your other friends are fairing with their 'you'? Oh, right, they're all already dead,_ " he said, still using Phil's voice, and flipped the cameras to show corpses of Phred and Zack. Both feeds had her, staring over them, a knife in right hand, a creepy smile on her face. Both of their wounds seemed to be on their chests, since there was no visible blood from their backs, which was what Smiley saw, other than the back of their heads.

" _And the best part? They_ all _hate you now. Even Phil Eggtree, your one and only dream man. The one who you love so dearly, you will never see again. Forty-three, dispose of her,_ " ordered the commander.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Zack minion responded, and pushed her cage out of the room.

" _Watching this worm bleed out will be fun...almost as fun as watching that idiot, Quiz, kill himself for the "greater good"._ "

* * *

 **I'm dark, as you can tell.**

 **So, everyone's dead, sentenced to death, or dying. Aren't I a lovely person? : 3**

 **Y'know, I'm a little tired of the main protagonist always hogging the spotlight, which is why I gave Smiley so much. She seems like she'd be second in command if Phil were to die, so, that's my plan.**

 **Of course, she's going to die, so, meh.**

 **'I can create ruin at any instant, yet I fail at creating peace.'**

 **\- Unknown, 2016**

 **Seriously though, making sad, painful, dark stories is so easy. Which is the tone for a lot of my stories, surprisingly. Maybe I should try some lighter writing...**

 **Well, I wrote all of this in one night. There's starting to be a pattern with this. Everything but my Shattered SOULs series have had chapters written in one bloody day/night.**

 **WOOT WOOT, HYPE TRAIN, COMING THROUGH!**

 **581 VIEWS HAVE BEEN ACHIEVED!**

 **Thank you, all of you wonderful viewers!**

 **If you stay tuned, maybe you'll see them get a happy ending after all...;)**

 **Doubt it, though XD**

 **How would she ever find their bodies, even if she did escape?**

 **Oh, there's a cliche for that, alright.**

 **Anyways, all you lovely people, my name is Unknown, and I will see all of you, in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	7. The Hidden Room

**I...wha...HOW?!**

 **Guys, honestly, all of you are amazing. We have reached one THOUSAND views on Riddle Manor! How can I NOT give you guys a reward for this?!**

 **So, I'm saying 'Screw Shattered SOULs!', and going straight back to Riddle Manor!**

 **Also, just so it isn't EXTREMELY long, I'll be making two 5,000~ word chapters, then posting them both on the same day for Shattered SOULs.**

 **Now, for some plot development, and some more Riddle Manor!**

 **But of course, I found more notes.**

 **"...**

 **Is that last line with "the greater good" a reference to JSE? XD**  
 **Love the story though, continue it soon!**

 **\- Guest"**

 **Hmm...? I'm afraid I do not know what that means.**

 **In all seriousness, no, it's not XD**

 **Could you clarify when and in what video he said that? XD**

 **"~Is typing stuff on my computer~**  
 **Melody:Moon...what in the name of god are you doing?**  
 **Me:MELODY, DO YOU SEE?! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED PHIL,PHRED,ZACK AND SMILEY AND MURDERED EVERYONE EXEPT SMILEY!**  
 **Melody:~Whispers~If you ask a silly question, you get a silly answer~talks normaly~And why are you on the computer?**  
 **Me:So I can find the persons name and write it in the deathnote :3**  
 **Melody:Well me knowing your violent ways, im not gonna even try stopping you ~walks out of the room~**

 **Nice story! Please continue writing this! We both are dark and making people suffer :3**  
 **''Im the goddess of parties and combat, but not peace''**  
 **MoonSong~"**

 **...**

 ***slowly stands up and backs away***

 **Uh...next!**

 **""I Confessed My Love Before Flying Off Back Into Space With A Blue Alien.'"**

 **\- Undertario"**

 **That's...true, actually XD**

 **"We My Friend, Are Part Of A Group. People Who End Pieces Of Writing With "Ciao". I Have Grown Out Of It, But I May Get Back Into It. And Regarding My Last Review...I Had No Other Choice.**

 **\- Undertario"**

 **Uhh...oookaaaay...?**

 **Oh, right, friggin, a friend wanted to say something to this one, hold on, lemme find it...**

 **'I'm glad he's growing**

 **Not by much, I know, and he may shrink again soon'**

 **A nice little message from a friend.**

 **"And We Both Write In Extremely Small Doses.**

 **\- Undertario"**

 **Okay, THIS kind of thing annoys me a little. If you're going to write a review, PLEASE post them all in ONE review, not three spread across chapters I, I, and II.**

 **Also, Undertario, you broke it. How'd you post TWO on chapter I? XD**

 **I don't even...my God, I don't think I can do ANYTHING to top this story!**

 **But what I can do is make it even better! Let's-a go!**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Another Traitor**

* * *

"Please, please, pleeeeease, Zack, I know you're in there! Don't do this!" Smiley begged, but it was no use. The minion did nothing more than push her closer to her demise.

Suddenly, he made a sharp left turn and was sprinting down the hall, barely avoiding the sensors. He stopped at the end of the hall, taking a minute to catch his breath. "Subject identified as Smiley Sundae, original," he said. "Mission received. Target destination affirmative."

He pushed her through multiple hallways and rooms, so many that Smiley lost track of where they were after the fifth long hallway.

Eventually, he pushed her into the same room where Phil was murdered. Except, there was no corpse, no doppelgänger, no blood. Instead, there were multiple bodies in the containers.

"This is the clone creation room," the Zack minion said. "This is also the room where you can regenerate your friends."

Smiley was extremely confused, and a little shocked. "Why...why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because I know how it feels to lose someone you love," he said. Smiley felt a sharp twang in her heart. "I am not just a mere clone of your friend, Zack, I was forced into this body. Just as our leader, Tecton, took command of one of the Phil clones. The clone that killed your friends was nothing more than an empty shell, no one was controlling it. Tecton has full reign over all of us. He has immense power that not even everyone together could match," the Zack minion explained. "My true name is Zadicus. Zadicus Rathmore. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sundae," said Zadicus, reaching his hand through the bars. Hesitantly, she shook it, then withdrew her hand fast.

"Now, we haven't much time. We must find your friends," he said. "Except, if I were to just let you out, it would be suspicious. So, here's what's going to happen."

He pushed her deeper into the room, to another room where a large pit of lava was.

"I'm going to let you out here. There are no cameras, no microphones, nothing that can detect us, so we're free. I will give you a pair of undetectable earphones, which I will talk through to give you coordinates," Zadicus said. "We were monitoring Project Vizion long before you were abducted. Tecton thought it would be good to take over himself, so he devised a plan to kill off the aliens, Viz, Diz, and Quiz. Quiz...he didn't deserve to die. And Diz...he was nothing more than a traitor. He only looked out for himself. Tecton made puzzles possible aboard the ship and in the school. Without him, you and your friends would be dead, Smiley. But now, Phil, Phred, and Zack are all already dead. You are your friend's only hope. Now, are you ready to fill in for Phil?"

After a moment's hesitation, the small, yellow girl nodded, her smile being replaced with a purely determined look.

"Good," said Zadicus. "Now, let's get you out."

He used the flame atop his head to melt the bars, allowing her to step out freely. He handed her two earbuds, which she slowly placed in her invisible ears.

"I am a traitor, but not to you four. I have no wishes to destroy Earth, and, if I did take over, I would try to be a GOOD leader, not a bad one," Zadicus said. "Now go," he said, before hitting his face against one of the bars. "I know...what I'm doing," he said, winded. Smiley nodded and ran out of the room, determined to save her friends.

Watching from the screen, Tecton nearly spat out his coffee. " _How the HELL did she escape?! And why does she have blood on her hands?! ...God DAMN it, Zadicus!_ " Tecton screamed in anger. He pounded the speaker button, enabling all speakers. " _ATTENTION, MINIONS! SMILEY SUNDAE HAS ESCAPED! CAPTURE HER AND SEND HER TO HER DOOM! IF YOU SEE MINION #43, DESTROY HIM!_ "

"No...!" Smiley whispered, forcing her to hide, quickly, before running between rooms. ' _Why is this place so big?_ ' Smiley thought to herself, before ducking behind another corner.

"Smiley, can you hear me?" Zadicus' voice filtered through her ears. "I hope so, or this is useless. Keep running down the hall you ducked into. Through there, you'll find Zack's, Phred's, and Phil's rooms, in that order. Save Phil for last, he has the most security," he said. Nodding to nothing, Smiley kept running, and nearly broke open the door to Zack's captivity.

Inside, she ran to the room where he died, slowly took the knife out of his chest, which melted when she did, and put him into the chamber. Immediately, the wound slowly started to heal. She locked it, so no one would be able to get in or out of it, and sighed in relief. This must be how Phil felt every time he managed to save his friends. Unsurprisingly, running through nearly the entire building had exhausted her. "Go ahead, Smiley, you deserve a rest," Zadicus said through the buds. "I'll keep a lookout for ya."

"Thank you...Zadicus..." Smiley said, smiling, before sleep overcame her.

* * *

 **Whew, this was fun to write!**

 **Now, for SURE, unless I somehow get 5,000 views before I finish making them, you can expect two chapters of Shattered SOULs soon, both of which will have a sum of greater than 10,000 words!**

 **All of you guys are GREAT! Also, America, why do you have 758 views from your country? XD**

 **I'd say that's too many, but you guys are the real MVR*'s of these storied, honestly!**

 **Anyways, my name is Unknown, and I will see all of you lovely people, in the next chapter! Ciao!**

 ***An MVR is a Most Valued Reader, which all of you are.**


	8. Smile Keep Smiling Never Stop Smiling

**So, this is what's gonna happen from now on.  
**

 **At this point, I have no dedication to continue Shattered SOULs. Not that it's not popular, or that it doesn't have reviews, but just because, I don't want to. I've...somewhat lost interest in Undertale, and besides, it's not like anything in Shattered SOULs, other than Unknown, is original. Riddle Manor, on the other hand, is one of my best works, and it has multiple original things. Yes, sure, I've taken Vizion and the whole "Find things to escape" theme, but that's just Riddle School. So, what I'm saying is, this is now my main series. Maybe I'll update Shattered SOULs every so often, but as of now, I may as well call it abandoned.**

 **Do you guys mind? Care? Give any amount of shits? I'll be honest here, I really don't think many people enjoy it, anyways. It's just...nothing new. And it's just...nothing. Basically, I haven't done anything for the Undertale community.**

 **For Riddle Manor, I've appeased multiple people with a continuation of Riddle School, which they've been longing for. I have no plans to disappoint those people, at least until I start to lose interest here, as well. So, if you came here from Shattered SOULs, or just from my page and like Shattered SOULs, it may not be continued.**  
 **"HOLY CRAP! This stuff is fanfic GOLD!**

 **Alright, so first off, I got way too attached to the characters in Riddle School games, and the end of the last one was amazing, but I needed more! *flips table***

 **Once I found this, I was amazed! This kind of thing is absolutely legit! You havbe to keep doing this, dude! IDC how long it takes! If this was a book, I would buy it!**

 **\- AttachedReader"**

 **This is one of the people I was talking about appeasing with Riddle Manor. It warms my heart to see so many people like my stories :D**

 **Also, that'll be $29.99 CDN plus tax, thank you.**

 **:3**

 **"Good chapter , although how can the rest of the characters from riddle school do anything if they're dead besides smiley due to not be dead?**

 **\- TheOtherSanics"**

 **...Your name reminds me of a friend...**

 **But yeah, that's...kinda the point. Smiley, in case you couldn't tell, is the main character of this story. I've shunted the rest, save for Zadicus, to side roles, or antagonist roles, since I'm a little bored of having Phil do everything. Hell, in the last one, Smiley did NOTHING. The only thing she did was develop the plot with Phil's confession, and even then, she just moved her hand to her heart.**

 **I still love ya, Smiley. But now, you're the main character! :3**

 **"This is dark.**

 **\- Allison"**

 **Yes. Yes it is.**

 **That's just how I write XD**

 **So, now that we've gotten the notes out of the way, I think it's about time we begin, shall we?**

 **But before we do, I want to thank all of you for sticking along this far. It means a lot to me, really! I know it may seem like I'm just saying this, but, honestly, I'm not. It truly means a lot. Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to do one of the things I love doing.**

 **And now, without further adeu, I present to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Smile. Keep Smiling. Never Stop Smiling.  
**

* * *

Smiley slowly opened her eyes from her slumber. Except, she wasn't in the room she fell asleep in. Looking around, she was in some kind of gray room. Said room reminded her of a ship. The Vizion ship...the one that was going to freeze Earth! She jumped out of bed, only for Phil to run into her room. "Smiley!" He said. "Do you have any idea what's happening?"

The boy wasn't right. Half of his head seemed to be like corrupt data, glitchy, and he had a knife in his hand. "N-No, Phil, I-I can't say I do. But what I can say, is that you're not my Phil Eggtree. Who are you?" Smiley questioned. The Phil just smirked, and charged, knife ready to plunge deep into her heart. "Jump left, now!" Zadicus' voice rang through her invisible ears. She obeyed, and, without order, dealt a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He bashed his head against the frame of the bed, and didn't get back up.

"Simulation process failure," a speaker said. It felt like she got punched in the stomach, and when she woke, she was back in Zack's death room. Said boy was awake, completely healed. "S-Smiley? Are you alright?" He asked. She slowly shook her head, and opened the door. "I'm so glad you're safe, Zack!" She said, overjoyed. He didn't seem pleased. She still had the knife in her hand, but this time, it was in her left hand, her good hand. "Why are you doing this to us, Smiley? Why did you kill us, then bring us back?" Zack questioned. Smile faltering, the girl had no response. "Heh...even you can't explain your 'ugly desires', can you? Well, it's pointless for me to stay here, you're likely just going to kill me again," Zack said, hopping out of the machine.

Before he could leave the room, however, the door was shut and locked from the outside. "Wh-What the?!" Zack shouted. "What're you doing NOW?!"

"Everything's MY fault now, isn't it?" Smiley asked, infuriated. "Just because some clone killed you, everything is MY fault. I was forced to watch Phil die, Zack. By another clone of me. Remember what hand it used? It used its right hand. I'm left-handed, Zack. Remember?"

His eyes widened. Everything clicked together. "We have to stop this! Do you know where the others are!?"

"I do. But, you need to get out of here. Zadicus, where's the exit?" Smiley said, seemingly to nothing. "I don't know, Smiley. This place is too big, and most of the exits on my map are traps. I can't figure out which ones, though. I'm sorry, but you'll need to keep Zack with you," Zadicus said. "That's fine," Smiley said, her chipper personality coming back. "Zack, on what day were we captured by Zone 5.1?" She questioned. "Monday, September 13th, why?" Zack replied. "Good, you're the real one. Go save Phred. I need to save Phil," Smiley ordered. Nodding, Zack went off to revive Phred, while Smiley walked to Phil's room.

It was worse than she had thought. Seeing him dead...something burned, deep, deep within her heart. She choked back her tears and lifted the boy up, slowly taking the knife out of his back. Gingerly, she put him in the pod, closed, and locked it.

Alarms went off everywhere. "Smiley, can you hear me?! You have to get out of there! Forget Phil and Phred, we can save them later! We need to make sure YOU survive! Grab Zack and RUN!" Zadicus shouted. Smiley ran from Phil's room, into Phred's, grabbed Zack's arm, and pulled him along with her, until he started running as well. "I'll meet you in the last hallway to your left, third door on the right! Move, move, MOVE!" He said.

After what felt like half an hour of running, which it probably was, she made it to the room. Both her and Zack collapsed when they closed the door, completely exhausted. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful," said Zadicus. "I should've known that even touching the knife would've enabled the alarms. I nearly got you killed..."

Smiley walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Zad," Smiley said. "We're safe, and that's all that matters."

He looked up, a couple tears in his eyes. "...Thank you, Su-...Smiley," Zadicus said. "Now, we need to train. They're going to be guarding Phil and Phred with everything they have, so we need to make sure we can take them." "Wait, you're coming with us this time?" Smiley asked, worried. "Don't worry, Smiley. I know everything there is to know about the guards. All of 'em are weak, but in numbers, the could take me without anyone else helping me."

"Am I the ONLY one freaked out that there's ANOTHER ME?" Zack asked. "Yup," said Smiley. "Pretty much," Zadicus responded. "Follow me, you two. I'm going to train you on how to defend yourselves."

He led them deep into the room, which eventually revealed a training grounds. "I'm not going to give either of you guns, because that would be pure stupidity. Instead, I'm going to train you on how to fight with hand-to-hand combat efficiently. This could take days, but, with my training, you two will be fighting fit in less than a week," Zadicus said. Both of the children nodded, before Smiley's stomach growled loudly. "What is that noise?" Zadicus asked, slightly irritated. "That's my stomach," Smiley said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm...kinda hungry."

"Hungry...hungry, hungry, hungry..." Zadicus repeated to himself. "Oh, that's right, your species survives on nutrients from dead plants and animals," he said. "As well as juiced fruits and vegetables," Smiley said. "Interesting indeed..." said Zadicus. "I think I might have some meat down here...I highly doubt it, though. Our species survives by slowly absorbing the life force of another being. We could spare them, or just kill them. That may be why you're feeling so weak, I'm taking just enough for me to survive. I'm sorry about that, by the way, but things...sometimes need to happen," Zadicus apologized. "It's fine, Zad. We just need some food," Zack said. "Come, you two. I think this is the one with the farm. We rarely extract meat, it's not healthy for us. Humans are exceptions, being made up of about 65% water at your age," Zadicus said. "I dunno, I might've gotten that wrong."

He lead them even deeper, but there wasn't a garden. "Damn," Zadicus cursed under his breath. Fortunately, Smiley and Zack didn't hear. "Alright, I'm going to get you some vegetables. Stay here, do not go anywhere," he ordered. Both children nodded. "I'll be back in a couple of hours at most."

Once he left, Smiley nearly collapsed. Catching her, Zack's eyes were filled with worry. "What's wrong, Smiley?" He asked. "Ph-Phil..." she choked out, voice straining. It was clear she was in pain, both physically and emotionally. For once, Zack had no words. "What...what will he think of me...? Y-You acted h-harsh...h-he'll pr-probably never w-wanna talk to me ag-gain," she cried. Zack rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back. "It's gonna be alright, Smiles. It's gonna be fine..." he said, using the nickname that almost always got her to smile.

Almost always.

Her tears didn't stop until she was fast asleep, which took nearly an hour. "It's gonna be fine," Zack whispered. "You have us to take care of you."

* * *

 **Will Zadicus return with the vegetables? Will Phil forgive Smiley? Does Zack secretly have a crush on Smiley!? Find out next time, in the next chapter of Riddle Manor!  
**

 **...It was too good to pass up XD**

 **Whew, man, I love writing for this so much! Surprisingly, we're actually nearing the closure of the story!**

 **Perhaps I'll write a Riddle Manor 2...? We'll just have to see about that ;)**

 **Well all you lovely people, my name is Unknown, and I will see all of you guys, in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	9. Ready, Set, Go!

**Story time!**

 **Any of you who know this boss will know the feeling of first killing him.**

 **So, on Sunday, three days ago of this chapter going up, I was playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, fighting the Lingering Will.**

 **On my second attempt that day, I beat him.**

 **I was so overjoyed that I bashed my knee against my face and gave myself a nosebleed.**

 **Did I mention I'm actually pretty strong?**

 **Yeeeeaaaaaah, that bitch hurt for two days straight. Ouch.**

 **SO! New news!**

 **As of now, every chapter I post will be beta read.**

 **And the way that it's going to be beta'd is by brutal, cold-blooded murder.**

 **And that's just how I want it :3**

 **And now, for chapter six!**

 **Bloody Hell...at this point, I think there are only two chapters left O.o**

 **I'm making a sequel. There's no way I can't!**

 **Of course, I can't deny the notes!**

 **"Good chapter, I don't have anything else to put in this review so I'm just going to stop now**

 **\- TheOtherSanics"**

 **Nuuuu, don't stop reviewing! That's what gets me up in the morning with the thought "I wanna write more today."**

 **Honestly, all the reviews I've gotten are amazing. And I have twelve of them. Twelve amazing reviews from dedicated (I hope) readers! All of you are awesome!**

 **"Don't feel bad about discontinuing a series you've lost all spark for, I've been there too many times to count. Remember, you're doing this cause you like it, not for anything else :3**  
 **And your writing is steadily improving!**  
 **The prose is getting more smooth, polished even, and the dialogue is easy enough to follow.**  
 **One rule of writing I have seen you skip over a few times, maybe by accident, would be "Make a new paragraph every time someone new speaks"**  
 **Something like:**  
 **"Hi," Smiley greeted.**  
 **"Hello," Zack waved.**

 **One of the many things I've picked up over the years :3**  
 **(Smiles is getting the short end of the stick here, damn.)**

 **Anyway, that's my review. If you'd like to chat more in-depth about writing-stuff, feel free to shoot me a message :)**

 **See ya!**  
 **Erin Hasse"**

 **...Pasting this actually lagged my computer for a second O.o**

 **Yeesh XD**

 **I've already contacted you about this, and, to save people from rants the size of chapters, I won't put what I PM'ed you about here XD**

 **This person, Erin Hasse, is the person who is beta reading this from now on (I hope)!**

 **Her works are amazing, I especially love her "Riddle School" fanfic. All of you, go check it out! She knows writing a hell of a lot better than I do XD**

 **"Nice story! I love how you putted Smiley as the hero and also, I like the way you write, im practiceing! Please continue this! :)**

 **\- Huntress"**

 **Mmkay, so, basic rule of writing, words such as "practice" or "idle" don't keep the "e" with "ing". Instead, it would be "practicing", or "idling".**

 **Sorry if you find this offensive, I'm not trying to be, I'm just tryin' to help a fellow writer :D**

 **Also, "putted" would be "put" in this scenario, as "putted" isn't quite a word.**

 **ANYWAYS, without me rambling any further, I present to you...!**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Ready, Set, Go!**

* * *

Slowly raising herself off the ground, Smiley stared Zadicus directly in the eyes. His forward stance hadn't shifted since they had started, she hadn't been able to land a single hit on him, and she couldn't tell if he was getting tired or not. Taking a deep breath, seeing, out of the corner of her eye, Zack sitting on a chair that Zadicus had brought days before, she focused on what Zadicus had taught them. She charged, but stopped halfway, forcing Zadicus to punch too early, giving her a small opening to hit, which she took, launching a kick at his chest, catching him off-guard, sending him back a couple of paces, and forcing him to hunch over a small bit. The bit of his face that she could still see looked...extremely mad.

He took a deep breath, before saying "And that concludes today's training, Smiley."

"Zad, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she began, stepping back, raising her arms in a "please don't hurt me" gesture.

"It's fine. I just need to cool off, is all. Don't sweat it, you're getting nothing but stronger. We go tomorrow. Zack, your training is in an hour," Zadicus finished.

He walked to the door, and said "I'll be back in a bit. You know the drill, don't leave here."

After leaving, Smiley slumped down to her knees. After ten minutes of silence, she stood back up, saying "I'm going after him today."

"Wh-Smiley, are you crazy?! You could die out there!" Gasped Zack, shocked. He walked towards her, face showing nothing but concern.

"Don't worry about me, Zack. I know what I'm doing. I snagged this while I faked him out today," she said, showing a small chip on the bottom of her foot, which she peeled off with her hand. "With this, I can find out exactly where he is in this place. Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise," she finished, with a smile.

But it wasn't a happy one.

"...Alright. I...I trust you, Smiles. Don't let me down," said Zack.

Hesitantly, the yellow, smiling girl walked over and hugged the pale, hotheaded boy. "I'll come back, Zack. I promise."

Without giving him any time to react, she released him, and left, leaving the boy to wonder what had just happened.

Leaving the room, Smiley realized she had no idea how to implant the chip. Sighing softly, she pocketed the chip, and went off to look for him.

* * *

"Journay Entry #725, June 29th, 2013," Zadicus wrote.

"I cannot control myself for much longer. The children, they are not normal. I can sense the darkness within them. It has not taken control, but if I do not take action, they will die, for good. I cannot let this happen. I must find a way to save them...even if it means sacrificing my own life to do so. I am next in line for the Vizion project. I know I cannot enslave the Earth, or destroy it...but, perhaps, I could be a ruler, if I so chose...no, I know I am no leader. I must end Vizion."

He hesitated, before erasing the whole thing, starting fresh.

"I cannot control this...feeling. This burning feeling within me. I cannot describe it, but...it wants to take over. It's almost as if...no, that cannot be possible. I am not one of them, it would make no sense for me to go berserker...still, I must add this to my calculations. And I must protect the children, at all costs. No matter what."

Satisfied, he placed the quill inside of the journal and pocketed it. "I must protect the children," he said.

"Even if I must destroy my body to do so."

* * *

Smiley ran up and down hallways, checking every door she came across, until she, quite literally, ran into Zadicus. "Z-Zad!" She cried, being shoved back a small bit from running into him.

"Smiley Sundae, what are you DOING here?! You are not to leave yo-" he started, a disapproving glare showing in his eyes.

"Zad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't mean to make you upset! Please, stop just leaving like this!" Smiley said, tears forming in her eyes.

Zadicus, at a loss for words, was shocked. He had never imagined that he was hurting the girl by leaving so often. His face went from anger, to confusion, to empathy, before going completely neutral once more.

Looking down, he huffed out a breath. "Get back to your room. That's an order," he stated, before turning and walking away.

Once again, Smiley felt a boiling anger inside of her, just like she had when Zack had accused her of murder. "No," she said, coldly.

"Excuse me?" Zadicus questioned, stopping, not bothering to turn around. His voice was almost toxic. "You are going to heed my orders, Ms. Sundae, or so God help me, not even a restoration pod would be able to fix what I would do to you."

His hands were balled into fists, which were slowly turning white from lack of circulation, but Smiley wasn't afraid.

"No," Smiley responded. "I'm sick of this, Zadicus. YOU are going to come back, and YOU are going to stop disappearing like this."

Taking a deep breath, a small, red aura flickered around him. When he turned back around, Smiley could see he was EXTREMELY mad. 'Maybe bossing him around like that wasn't the brightest idea I've had...' Smiley thought to herself.

"Smiley Sundae," Zadicus said, in a voice that terrified her more than Viz's, which was almost demonic. She had to do something to calm him down. "This is what is going to happen. I am going to force more pain onto you than you can even imagine. Then, I am going to heal you, smash you into a wall, heal you once more, take you back to your room, throw you in, and lock the door. If you honestly think you can try and talk to ME like that, you are sorely mistaken. Now, prepa-"

Before letting him finish, and idea popped into her head. This had always worked for Phil to calm him down, so, maybe, she could only hope it worked for him. Running up to him and nearly tackling him to the ground with a tearful hug, Smiley was almost crying into his shoulder. "Please, Zad...please...just come back..." she begged.

"I...er..." he stuttered. Letting out a sigh, he returned the hug. "Fine. I'm...I'm sorry, Smiley. It's just...it's been more and more difficult lately to control myself. I am still unfamiliar with this body, and cannot use my own powers to their fullest. Yes, I was mad before, but that was because I had left myself open. These stubby little arms aren't much good for defense, which is not good for me. I just..."

Smiley could feel her shoulder getting slightly wet.

"I just want my body back...I just...want her back..."

"It's gonna be OK, Zad," she said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "We'll get your body, and your girl back. That, I can promise."

After what felt like a decade, the two released each other. After a slightly awkward silence, they started walking back to their room.

"Attention, minions," Tecton's voice echoed throughout the hallway. "The girl and the traitor have been spotted in corridor fifteen. End them!"

"To hell with this," Zadicus grumbled. "Keep moving, Smiley, I'll keep them back! Just GO!"

Nodding, Smiley ran as fast as she could, passing guard after guard after guard.

And she never looked back.

* * *

 **And that's that!**

 **So, I may not be able to upload any chapters for a few weeks, that's because I'm going on vacation!**

 **Hooray!**

 **I'm goin' to Didney Worl!**

 **...My grammar Nazi hates me, my inner child loves me :D**

 **This chapter was REALLY revamped from what it was. Hey, Erin, if you're reading this, you mind helping me revamp the other chapters for this, too? Maybe remake the story?**

 **...Nah, that's dumb. Just remake the chapters XD**

 **Only if you want to, though!**

 **By the way, Erin also suggested the chapter name, and it's perfect :D**

 **I forget if I've said this already, but go check our her works! They're amazing! They're way better than mine, at any rate...**

 **ALSO!**

 **Do NOT bug Erin to beta you just because she's betaing me! That kind of stuff bothers me. Just because she's doing it for one person, doesn't mean she'll do it for everyone.**

 **And I'm not trying to be "oh look at me, I'm better than you, I have a beta", I just don't want people to annoy her with constant requests.**

 **Anyways guys, my name is Unknown, with the help of the amazing ErinHasse, and we will see all of you lovely people, in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	10. Reunited

**Jesus, I think we're actually near the finale O.o**

 **I don't know, I write these as I go along XD**

 **Over my vacation, I'm going to write the ENTIRE SEQUEL to this (maybe like three chapters) so it'll be ready for you guys (it won't) when I get back!**

 **...Yeah, I want that to be an actual story, too XD**

 **We have a record here. We have reached four reviews in one chapter.**

 **...Scratch that. After going back, I've found that I have FIVE reviews.**

 **After going back AGAIN, I see I have SIX.**

 **...Admittedly, stories that are way better have way more per chapter, but STILL. That's good.**

 **"Pretty good chapter, interesting idea or something about a chapter that deals with the characters not dead (or whatever happened to them if not actually dead) although if most of the chapters are just character interaction (as in smiley and the alien then it's not really good thing to do, just my opinion). I guess congrats for you getting a beta reader?**

 **\- TheOtherSanics"**

 **...Have I not been putting the 's' the entire time...? Crap ._.**

 **Well, I mean, how do I deal with the characters that ARE dead? XD**

 **But, even if they are character interaction, the plot is driven forwards!**

 **It's not filler :3**

 **But no, seriously, character interaction is one of the easiest ways to drive a plot forwards, or to learn more about a character so they aren't just a shrouded mystery. It's something I like to do from time-to-time to give everyone a break from high-action stories, because then the story becomes too dependant on action. That's not how I like to write.**

 **tl;dr, I use character interaction in a good manner.**

 **Thank you :3**

 **"Yeah, I'm reading this XD**  
 **A policy I have when beta'ing is to check up on the actual chapter posted. So, yeah. And sure, I can help you with revamping the rest of the chapters. Will you be able to contact me while you're on your trip?**

 **Thank you for the compliments, too :3**

 **And christ, man, you didn't tell me about the nosebleed XD**  
 **Take care,**  
 **Erin Hasse"**

 **That...makes sense, actually.**

 **Maybe doing the prologues wasn't the brightest idea ^.^"**

 **Oh well.**  
 **(I put one double space in Zack's chapter, no joke.**  
 **That is the least I have ever edited a chapter.**  
 **I don't even know anymore XD)**

 **I hope so. I dunno if I'll have Interwebs, though.**

 **:D**

 **But I never got to the best part! It was gushin' everywhere, my hands were covered and...XD**  
 **I couldn't keep it going XD**  
 **It was minor, don't worry about it.**

 **"In The Sims 4, aliens also have a red aura when they get really angry!**

 **\- Allison"**

 **K.**

 **I have never played the Sims in my life. I don't plan to, either, it doesn't seem interesting.**

 **That's just me.**

 **Not shitting on you or anything, that's actually really cool, but I'd likely never see it myself :P**

 **Now I just imagine Viz glowing red XD**

 **"This story is amaizing! This is one of the best Riddle School stories I've seen! Please continue this!**

 **\- Featherstar"**

 **OK, first things first, you have a badass name. That is the most badass name I have ever seen in all of my life, no joke.**  
 **I'm not kidding, that is legit the best name I have ever seen.**

 **Yay! Thanks for thinking it's amazing! I try my best ^.^"**  
 **Aw, c'mon, it's not THAT good...(looks at most of the other RS stories)...mmkay...maybe it is...**  
 **...That made me sound like an asshole...I'm sorry .w.**  
 **But no, seriously, I've read all twelve of them, most of them are just...I have no words to describe them. There are some gems in this pile of bread crumbs and beaver spit, though, mainly two stories named "Riddle School" and "Riddle Alien".  
...All three of us have made "Riddle _" stories...**  
 **...Maybe all three of us should do a collab...?**  
 **That sounds like a great idea, actually O.o**  
 **It might happen ;)**

 **Oh, my friend, I have every plan to continue this series :)**  
 **I'll only abandon this if I have no desire to continue, and, with how close I am to the finale, why wouldn't I? I wanna finish at least one series XD**  
 **Oops...I may have let something slip (AUDIBLE WINK) :)**

 **"NOOOOO! You white, thin creature thing, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!**  
 **Nice story, anyway.**

 **\- Sakumira (for chapter II)"**

 **:3**  
 **Murder him all you want, if you can :3  
And thank you :D  
**

 **"EPICCCCCCCCCC!**

 **\- Sakumira"**

 **Dat's ten C's right there.**  
 **I know because I Internet was lagging so I had to count them instead of a normal copypasta.**  
 **I hate my Internet sometimes.**

 **And that's all six amazing reviews for chapter V (and II)!**

 **I've noticed a pattern. Erin, Sanics, and Alli all seem to be completely dedicated readers, and then there are some that come and go as they please. That's perfectly fine! If this story doesn't fully suit your tastes, yet you're still reading, thanks for your support! If you really like this story, thanks for your support! And when you all offer me encouragement, I really can't say anything else but: thanks for your support!**

 **Honestly, without you guys, I would've never been able to do this. Thanks you all of you guys, I've been inspired to start writing for real, but if I do make a book, it'll take at least a year to finish x.x**

 **I'm very nit-picky about what I write if I write professionally.**

 **I've been ranting again. Sorry! And now, finally, I present to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Reunited**

* * *

" _GET THE GIRL!_ " Tecton screeched through the speakers.

Smiley, not being very athletic, was slowing down. Staggering slightly, a rush of adrenaline filled her once she looked back and saw even more guards, about fifty in total, chasing her. She picked up the pace, and tried to think of a way out of this. Going back to her room was out of the question, but...

' _Got it!'_ Smiley thought to herself. ' _Phil, please don't be mad at me..._ '

Ducking through corridor after corridor, Smiley lost about twenty of the guards once she reached Phil's room. Unfortunately, about fifteen were _right in front of his room._

Gulping almost comically, she quickly thought of a plan. Sighing in everything but relief, she charged towards them. This didn't have the effect she thought. Instead of staying there and fighting her, they dived out of the way of the girl. She could see they were quite visibly scared of her, and they _didn't even have weapons_.

" _WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS_ DOING?! _CAPTURE HER, DAMN IT, OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE INCINERATOR!_ " Tecton screamed, his anger overtaking him. " _HOW HARD IS IT TO JUST PUNCH A LITTLE_ BUG _?!_ "

She nearly broke the door down from kicking it in, ran in, and actually cracked it by slamming it shut. "S-Smiles? What are you doing here?" a voice all too recognizable called from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Phil was staring at her, hands against the glass in front of his chest, floating slightly in the pod.

...Wait. He was floating. A weak knock sounded from a nearby tile. "S-Someone...anyone...help..." another Phil cried weakly from under the ground.

"What have you done with Phil?" Smiley questioned angrily.

The Phil in the pod did nothing more than smirk. Letting out an infuriated growl, Smiley began searching the floor for loose tiles. The door was obliterated behind her, pieces of wood flying everywhere, some getting caught in her hair.

" _ENOUGH. WITH. THIS. ****,_ " Tecton said from behind her. " _I AM DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, SUNDAE. NOW, I'M JUST GOING TO ****ING MURDER YOU!_ "

Spinning around, Smiley prepared herself in a forward stance, completely protecting herself. " _You...you actually want to fight me?_ " Tecton asked, before screeching with laughter, buying Smiley enough time to crack the right tile open, which was right under her left foot.

After Phil had climbed up, and nearly fallen back down, he stared at her.

For a long, long time, they just stared at each other, Tecton's laughter attacking their eardrums. Reaching her hand out towards him, she said, "Phil, I'm sorry, I-"

"Cut the crap, Smiles, and just gimme a damn hug," Phil said, weakly raising his arms. "I've been under that damn tile for three days."

Smiling brightly, she pulled Phil into the happiest hug she had ever given him. He returned the hug, if only weakly, and the two were just like that for almost ten minutes.

"I missed you so, so much, Phil..." Smiley said, tears forming in her eyes, voice cracking slightly.

"I know, Smiles, I know. I missed you, too," he said, his voice undergoing the same stress, though his eyes were quite a bit wetter.

Slowly, the laughter around them died down, until the only sounds that could be heard were the steady breathing of the two lovers enjoying one of their few moments of bliss. " _What the...?_ " Tecton muttered.

" _They're...so happy...why? I'm about to kill them both...why are they smiling? What...what is this feeling...?_ " Tecton said, his arm moving over where his heart was. " _Why...am I feeling...loss...? Empathy...? Memories..._ "

* * *

"C'mon, Tec, we're gonna be late!" a feminine voice called.

"Alright, alright, Jae, I'm coming. I just need to write up these last few papers for work," Tecton responded, hastily scribbling his name down, giving his permission to begin testing on the humans in the Zone.

"You don't wanna miss his party, do you?" Jae called back. "You can finish up the stuff for your work later, we need to go, like, now!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Tecton shouted, slightly annoyed, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

He walked up to the girl and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, you know me..." he apologized.

Giving him a quick kiss, she assured him it was fine, before leading him out the door.

* * *

" _I...rgh...Jae...forgive me..._ " Tecton said softly, before raising his hand, preparing a massive blast.

But the children didn't move. They just stood there, hugging each other, waiting for the worst. " _Rrg...what are you idiots doing?! If you don't move, I'll sho-_ "

"Try it," Phil said. "Just try and destroy us. Don't you remember how you felt, Tec? Remember how it felt to lose her?"

" _How do...?_ " Tecton stared, amazed, expression never shifting, arm slowly returning to his side.

"You're not very quiet," Smiley said.

" _Heh...well, I guess that matters not, now. Goodbye, children. You will be missed, but not by me,_ " Tecton said, arm snapping back up, firing a large, red beam of light.

The couple held each other tighter, waiting for their demise.

In one blinding flash of light, the attack was destroyed, and Tecton was launched back out of the room. " _The fu-?!_ "

"Nobody. Hurts. The children," Zadicus said.

"Z-Zad?!" Smiley called, staring at the man. "Where'd you come from?! And...what's with the body?!"

Zadicus ignored Smiley, his eyes locked on the man-child slowly getting back up off the floor.

" _Where the hell did you come from?! ...And how do you have your old body back?!_ " Tecton demanded.

"You didn't hear me come in behind you? God, you're deaf...and I got my old body back because your soldiers killed the clone. Now I'm back, and better than ever before!" Zad said, triumphantly.

His new, or, _old_ body looked like a simple teenage male human from the back. He wore a black sweatshirt with a hood, more commonly referred to as a hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His left hand was in the pocket of the hoodie, and his right was glowing red. His short-cut black hair was only slightly visible, thanks to the hoodie. " _How are...?! You're not one of us!_ " Tecton shouted.

"I know I'm no Mage of Rage, Tec, but I sure as Hell am berserk now. You made the wrong choice, trying to kill the kids. Smiley, get him to safety. It's time to finish this, for good," Zad ordered, to which Smiley complied without hesitation.

"That's Zadicus, or Zad, for short," Smiley explained to the confused Phil as she led him to a safe spot of the room, the two holding hands as if their life depended on it. "He's the one who saved us, the one who's been helping me learn to defend myself, and the one who helped me save you."

Phil nodded silently, casting only a single glance on Zadicus' figure. He frowned, something Smiley noticed. Then he looked at her, brows furrowing and asked in a small, halting voice, "S-Smiles...why? Why did you...kill me?" the hand that wasn't holding his girlfriend's balling up weakly, his eyes not showing anger, or hate, but sadness.

"Philly, that wasn't me. I would never do something like that," Smiley assured. "That was a clone that Tecton made of me."

"I'm...so confused right now," Phil said, holding a hand to his forehead, eyes closing tight as he tried to figure out just what was going on.

"Don't worry. I am, too," Smiley said. "Now stay here. Zad and I have some...unfinished business to attend to."

Letting go, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking back over to Zad, fists balled, ready to kick some ass.

"Hey, Smiley?" Zad asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say, I'm sorry," he said. "But now, no matter what, we're getting out of this mess, and no one else is getting hurt."

"Right," she said, getting into a forward stance. "Now, let's finish this, once and for all."

" _Fools!_ " Tecton shouted. " _If you think you can defeat me, you are sorely mistaken! I am your God, BOW DOWN TO ME!_ "

"Not a chance!" Phil shouted, lobbing a piece of tile at him.

" _Wha-OW! Little pest!_ " Tec growled as the tile hit him square between the eyes and bounced off pathetically.

"I'm not just letting you two endanger yourselves without me. Let's do this!" Phil said, imitating Smiley's forward stance, and doing quite well.

"Ready, you two?" Zad asked. "Let's finish this. ATTACK!"

The four charged, ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

 **Ough...I ate too much food for dinner...**

 **But I doubt you care about that ;)**

 **So, this is it, then. The final fight is upon us!**

 **...Or, it will be in two weeks! That's right, I'm off to Florida for two weeks!**

 **I'm goin' t' Didney Worl!**

 **I have overused that SO much XD**

 **Anyways guys, hope this is a nice two-week send off! Thank you all for your amazing support, and I shall see you next time for the final battle! Ciao!**


	11. Finale

**Eyyy, I'm back! XD**

 **Has anyone else noticed I made this like a Riddle School game at the start, then completely gave that up? XD**

 **Few of you know this, so now a lot of you will know this: I HATE restrictions. Being forced to make one thing HAVE to act like this, or having something HAVE to work like that. I HATE that so, so much.**

 **I'm gonna ask you something now. Do you guys want me to...**

 **A) Write my stories ahead of time from now on so that they have a full schedule for uploading, or...**

 **B) Write these when I feel insipred and sometimes pump out chapters within two or three days.**

 **Both have their ups and downs, which I'll tell ya.**

 **A+: Will have a solid update schedule for as long as I have stories to post. Will be able to go back and change something easily if it doesn't quite fit with later chapters.**

 **A-: May take a lot longer to see any activity from me. Erin will be buried in beta-reading, which takes time.**

 **B+: Possibly see chapters within days instead of weeks/months. Erin won't be swamped with tons of work, so she'll be beta-reading much more efficiently.**

 **B-: Can possibly take months for proper inspiration. Erin might have a few chapters to beta-read at once, slowing down productivity for a small bit.**

 **Erin, I really care about your beta-reading, and want the best for ya :3**

 **Anyways, post in a review what you'd like! If you're cool with A, then say A! If you want B, then say B! It all depends on YOU!**

 **I had way too much fun on my vacation, but it's good to be back to write this.**

 **Now, for the notes I've gotten.**

 **I was giddy over my vacation to read them :3**

 **"** **Good chapter, if the review looks wierd it's because I'm making this review on my phone in an airport. Anyway,what happened in the story to advance the story or whatever was pretty good, in my opinion but I guess have fun in Florida, don't meme to death**

 **\- TheOtherSanics"**

 **The only thing that looks "wierd" is that word :3**

 **I didn't make a SINGLE meme in Florda, now that I think about it O.o**

 **Jesus XD**

 **"** **"ENOUGH. WITH. THIS. ****"**  
 **"I'M DONE WITH PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, SUNDAE. NOW, I'M JUST GOING TO ****ING MURDER YOU!"**  
 **Great way to censore swear, Unknow. Great way indeed. XD**  
 **Yay! Phil and Smiley finally reunited. I'm so glad. :)**  
 **And one more thing, when I was reading the part that Tecton recalled his memories, I was like "AH! THE FEEL!"**

 **I love your story very much, Unknown. Keep up the great work! I'm waiting ;)**

 **\- Sakumira"**

 **Sorry to keep ya waiting, pal.**

 **(THE REFERENCESSSSSSSSS)**

 **Hey, this one's only T. Don't worry, a new project will have full swearing ;3**

 **Unknow...as I said in a PM, I like that name :3**

 **The true couple have been reunited!**

 **My heart nearly exploded from writing that, and I'm** _ **sure**_ **Erin loved to read it :3**

 **Feels are what I'm good at :3**

 **I take everything I've learned from making people feel the feels from Undertale and the Ace Attorney series.**

 **Case 2-4...MAN, the feels in that one.**

 **(no spoilers for T &T onwards pls)**

 **I hope that the waiting has paid off, Saku!**

 **"** **Actually you have a much higher average reviewer count than I do XD**  
 **(Mine is about 2-4 per chapter) so you're doing extremely well :3**  
 **And it's "Sequel" not "Sequal".**  
 **I've nothing to add, due to the fact that I already said it all in our PMs, so:**  
 **Have fun on your trip! :D**

 **\- ErinHasse"**

 **Why is everything in New Times Roman, I don't get it XD**

 **Seriously? Huh...I guess I AM doing well, then.**

 **(Then there's that one Mario fanfic I read that's an ENTIRE STORY and has over 300 reviews)**

 **Yeah...that was a fun one to read. Little hard for me to understand at times, though XD**

 **Screw you, WordPad doesn't have autocorrect XD**

 **(it wasn't an insult pls don't hate)**

 **Yeah, that's the only problem I've found with a beta, they give all their feedback beforehand XD**

 **Oh well, it's worth it.**

 **Trust me, I had fun.**

 **"** **Wow. And I mean, WOW!**

 **The lead up to the battle scene was great. I have to say, this is as awesome as the first time I read the very first chapter. No, even better!**

 **Thanks for putting up my review, lol! I really look forward to more of these, and I will definitely read the sequel when it's done! Good luck, and may the Riddle be with you!**

 **P.S. You should add in a few more puns and sarcastic moments for Phil!**

 **\- AttachedReader"**

 **I would if I could, but there was no need for him to make puns or be sarcastic there. That was nothing but pure love for Smiley :3**

 **Thank you! It really means a lot to me! But hey, half of that credit has to go to Erin, let's be honest here. Without her, I highly doubt this story would have made it this far. Shoutout to you, Erin!**

 **Of course I would put your review! Why wouldn't I? Your name is literally AttachedReader! You are probably my number one fan for this story! XD**

 **The sequ** _ **e**_ **l (happy, Erin?) will likely take a few months just to write, so, sorry. That, and I have some OBJECTIONS of my own to write about...**

 **My God, I made that catchphrase, didn't I...? God, it's been a while since I've been here XD**

 **"** **Can't wait for the final! Have fun in Florida! (BTW, my birthday is tomorrow) :)**

 **\- Featherstar"**

 **HAPPY FOOKIN' BIRTHDAY!**

 **Sorry I couldn't say this before, but you didn't have an account for me to PM :(**

 **"** **they got kidnapped again ?**

 **\- Ian (chapter I)"**

 **Yah.**

 **It's in the description XD**

 **"This story isn't epic, or amazing or stupid or horrible.**  
 **It's LEGENDARY**

 **\- DeathByMonkey (Chapter V)"**

 **Aww, thanks! ^w^ It really means a lot!**

 **""Without further adeu, I give you… DISCLAIMER" LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

 **\- Damariobros (Chapter I)"**

 **I FORGOT I DID THAT XDXDXDXD**

 **Wheew...that's the laugh I needed today...XD**

 **"Please update!**

 **\- Damariobros"**

 **No problem, doin' that now.**

 **XD**

 **The finale is HERE! I hope you're PUMPED for the FINAL BATTLE!**

 **Did anyone else expect Phil to fight Viz or Diz? XD**

 **I had a TON of fun in Florida :3**

 **There was SOOOOO MUUUUUUCH at Universal and Magic Kingdom! It was EPIC! I could make an entire chapter just ranting on and on about Florida...**

 **But, I'm getting sidetracked. Now, I present to you, the FINAL chapter of Riddle Manor!**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Finale**

* * *

Smiley struck Tecton, sending him back a few paces. She dashed forward and followed it up with a swift kick to his chest. Tecton skidded back, his guard dropping, giving Zadicus the chance to come in. A single, powerful uppercut to Tecton's chin was all it took to send the latter flying.

Smiley, meanwhile, caught Phil's eye. The boy gave her a firm nod, before sprinting towards her. The young girl hastily prepared to launch Phil into the air, where he did a somersault before launching his feet into Tecton's chest, sending the latter flying into the wall above the doorframe.

Phil landed next to Smiley, where the young couple fistbumped, before getting back into defensive stances.

" _Insolent little..._ " Tecton said, before launching a blue orb at Phil, knocking him out cold, literally.

The orb encased him in solid ice. " _You fools have underestimated my power!_ " Tecton said, falling from the wall.

"Smiley! Protect Phil!" Zadicus said, charging at Tecton. "I'll handle him!"

Zadicus launched a punch, which Tecton dodged, before being smacked by a knee to the chin and floored by a roundhouse kick to the side. As Tecton tried to push himself back up, Zadicus stomped on his head, hard, forcing a scream of pain out from Tecton. The latter grabed the former's foot and threw him away, before doing a 360 spin kick to get back up.

" _ENOUGH OF THIS!_ " Tecton screamed, a powerful dark aura exploding around him as he stomped his feet into a horse stance, sending Smiley and Phil into a wall, nearly shattering the poor boy, and Zadicus into a pod, cracking it.

Alarms sounded around the building once the door to the pod shattered. "WARNING! WARNING! THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS TEN MINUTES!" A mechanical voice shouted. "REPEAT, THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS TEN MINUTES!"

" _It looks like this is your end!_ " Tecton laughed. " _Buh-bye, 'heroes'!_ "

He ran out of the room, cackling. Smiley quickly tried to pull Phil, but she wasn't strong enough. "No, no, no no no no..." Smiley said, her voice straining. "I can do this...I can save him..."

* * *

" _How pathetic,_ " Tecton mumbled to himself. " _I actually...gah, what is this feeling?!_ "

He walked to his office, where he took a seat in front of the monitor. He watched as Smiley struggled to move Phil, to no avail. " _Why do I feel like...these children are important...? No...no, they mean nothing to me! Nothing...nothing at all!_ " Tecton screamed.

"Sir?" a minion asked, walking in. "Are you all right?"

" _I'm fine..._ "Tecton said, through gritted teeth. " _Send someone to...to send the children here...bring Zadicus, as well..._ "

"B-Boss, are you sure?!" the minion asked. "Th-They could ki-"

" _DO NOT QUESTION ME!_ " Tecton shouted. " _BRING THEM TO ME AT ONCE!_ "

"Y-Yes, sir!" he said, running off.

" _I'm going to get to the bottom of this.._ " Tecton said, sighing as he sank into his chair. " _No matter how long it takes._ "

A minute passed, before the five were brought to Tecton's office, Smiley and Zadicus in cages. "Why are you doing this?!" Smiley asked, gripping the bars of her cage tightly.

" _Because this is the only way I know,_ " Tecton stated. " _to avenge him._ "

"To...avenge someone...?" Zack asked.

"What a load of bull!" Zadicus said, trying to break the bars. "The only vengance you need is killing us!"

But, Tecton said nothing.

"Something's...different about him," Smiley said.

"Yeah, right," Phil said. "The only thing different is how he's making us feel about him."

"Listen, guys, we should give him a chance," Phred said. "You never know, he may not be doing this of his own will."

"WARNING!" the alarm shouted. "THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS FOUR MINUTES! REPEAT! THIS BUILDING WIll SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS FOUR MINUTES!"

" _The boy is correct, if only somewhat,_ " Tecton said. " _Allow me to share with you...my story._ "

* * *

 **Five years earlier...**

* * *

An adult was walking home from work, suitcase in hand. He couldn't wait to get back to his one true love.

On his way back, he saw new creatures, ones that had never been reported before. They had pale skin, and were covered nearly head-to-toe with black cloth. They were holding metal crossbows, if you could even call them that. They were firing them at everything, causing a loud BANG every never had to reload, firing pellet after pellet.

The city was being destroyed, hundreds of bodies littering the ground. Everyone, everything the man had ever loved was being destroyed.

He was spotted, and barely escaped with his life. He had nothing.

Months later, he was found once again. He begged the strange creatures not to touch him, but they never listened. They took him from his planet, his home, back to a world known as Earth. There, he was experimented on countless times.

Two years and five months later, one scientist began talking with the man. "I have a deal for you," they said. "If you do not harm any person on this Earth, we will allow you to walk under low supervision on our streets."

The man replied, angrilly, "Why would I agree to that? You have slaughtered my race!"

"We wish you no harm," the scientist said. "It was not in our power what happened to your race, least of all mine. I wish not to kill anyone, your race nor mine, and I can say I know how you feel."

"You know nothing!" the man spat. "You're all scum, every last one of you!"

The scientist said nothing, before looking the man dead in the eyes, water coming out of them. "I've lost everything I've loved, as well as you."

"No, no," the man said. "You're lying! You're trying to brainwash me!"

The scientist did not budge. "I'll kill you! I'll kill every last one of your people, just like you did to mine!"

"Please," the scientist said. "Just give me one chance. One chance is all I ask of you. I will make sure that none can hurt you anymore."

Rolling his eyes, the man said, "I'll pass. The last thing I want is help from scum like you!"

But the scientist still did not budge. "Anger towards us will not bring them back," he they said. "Just like my hatred towards them will not bring her back..."

The man sighed, his rage finally passing. "Fine," he said. "But I will give you one, and only one chance. If you cannot prove you truly feel remorse, or that you know how I feel, I'll make sure you're one of _my_ test subjects."

Nodding, the scientist pulled out a picture from his lab coat. In it, there were three people. The scientist, a female of the race, known as "humans", and a small infant. "This...was my family," the scientist said. "But my wife...she was killed by these men. And my son is being held captive. Friends of mine have also had their spouses killed. Their children are captive, as well. I ask one thing, and only one thing of you. Please, help me save our children, and I will make sure not a single one of us will lay another finger on you, your planet, or the remains of your race."

The man nodded. The single chance had proven to work. The scientist was a good person at heart. The man decided to help him in any way possible.

The man and scientist grew closer with every passing day. But, fate was not pleased with this turn of events.

The day that they were to free the children, they succeeded. The children were sent back to their homes.

However...the scientist was killed in the struggle between him, the man, and the men guarding the prison. The man was, as promised, never touched, however...he felt a burning hatred, one even stronger than when his people were killed. The scientist was just trying to save the children, and he died for it.

The man swore to avenge the scientist, by killing everyone involved with what the manor was doing.

In the years to come, Zone 5.1 would soon fall, as well as every man and woman involved with Vizion.

* * *

 **Present day...**

* * *

" _And that...is my story,_ " Tecton said. " _I had never known who those children were, until I finally saw you four. But I swore to avenge him. I tried to kill you. But, I failed. You four are still alive. And the scientist...he never will come back._ "

"Tecton..." Smiley said softly.

"WARNING!" the alarms shouted once more. "THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS ONE MINUTE! REPEAT! THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS ONE MINUTE!"

" _Now then,_ " Tecton said, standing up. " _Go._ "

He broke the bars of Smiley's and Zadicus' cages so they could escape. " _You have less than a minute to get out. Zadicus...I trust that you will protect them with your life,_ " he said. " _My final task is making sure you escape with your lives._ "

"Tecton," Zadicus said. "We're not leaving without you."

" _Someone has to disable the traps,_ " Tecton replied. " _Now go! You don't have much time!_ "

"WARNING! THIS BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS THIRTY SECONDS!"

Against their wills, the five quickly ran through the building. Zadicus know precisely where the exit was, which was made easier to find thanks to Tecton disabling the traps. Hundreds of minions were already out of the building, including Tecton's personal minion. Only he was left in the manor.

The five barely got out of the blast radius before everything exploded.

Phil slowly opened his eyes. He was laying down, facing the bright blue sky. Slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, he saw the manor was completely destroyed. Only a few small piles of wood were left where the manor once stood.

Slowly, he stood, before walking over to the rubble. There was one last thing he had to do.

Under one pile, there was a single hand sticking out. It looked somewhat like Zadicus'. Phil removed the pile, one piece of wood at a time, to find a body. It looked somewhat like Zadicus, yet bloody and bruised, not moving in the slightest.

"Gone.." Phil muttered. "Just like them..."

Before he turned to walk away, something caught his eye. A photo that was protected by blast-proof glass. It showed three people. Two familiar faces, and one that he has never seen before. He knew that it was his parents. He grabbed and pocketed it, before looking around for any more.

His efforts weren't in vain. He found photos of the others and their parents. By the time he had walked back to the body, it was gone. It was about half a mile away, slowly limping furter and further. It took ten minutes to catch up to him.

Turning around, he said, "What is it?"

Phil showed him the four photos. "I had a feeling you forgot something," he replied.

Staring at them long and hard, Tecton said, "Keep them. They're worth more to you than me."

"Come on, Tecton," Phil said. "You don't have to leave. Stay with us, keep your promise."

"I've already failed my promise," he said, turning back around. "You four nearly died so many times."

"Key point on _nearly_ ," Phil said. "We aren't dead yet, and we sure won't be for a long, long time."

"Thanks for the offer, but..." Tecton started.

"No buts," Phil said, grabbing his shoulder lightly. "I'm sure everyone forgives you. You don't have to walk away, Tecton."

After a few minutes of silence, Tecton said, "All right."

The two walked back to the remains of the manor, then back to the unconscious four. "Looks like this is it, huh?" Phil asked. "Vizion is dead, finally. No more dead than the old you, Tecton."

Turning to look at him, Phil said, "This is the start of a new beginning for all of us. I'm sure that, with our help, you can be a great person, too."

"Thank you, Phillip Eggtree," Tecton said. "I'm sure that I will not regret making this decision."

* * *

 **One month later...**

* * *

"All right, everyone. We're here," Tecton said, smirking.

"Where are we?" Smiley asked.

"What are we doing here?" Phred asked.

"And what's your plan?" Zadicus asked.

The six were in front of a large house, one that could easily fit twenty. "This, everyone, is our new home. Our new beginning, once and for all," Tecton said, gesturing to the house.

"This thing's huge," Phil said. "Are you sure we needed this big of a house for a new beginning?"

"Quite," Tecton said, nodding.

He gave no other response, walking towards the house, pulling a key out of his pocket. Everyone except Phil walked towards the house, as well. Noticing this, Smiley turned and said said, "Come on, Phil!"

Seeming to snap out of something, Phil nodded, and walked towards his girlfriend, who locked hands with him once he got next to her, finally entering the house with him.

"No matter what," Phil said once he was inside. "we're all in this together now. The new beginning we've been asking for is finally here."

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is the end of Riddle Manor!**

 **It's been quite a journey, huh?**

 **Should I do a Riddle Manor 2? I've likely said I would, but I want to know if it would be worthwhile for you guys or not.**

 **If we can get to thirty reviews, I have a special little present for you guys. So, review your hearts out!**

 **For the first time, I can't do my normal outro. Which means that, instead of next chapter...I wil see you all...in my next story! Ciao!**


	12. Epilogue

**Two days.**

 **I did NOT expect to hit thirty in TWO DAYS.**

 **Jesus, guys, calm down! XD**

 **Well, I have three notes to respond to, before I finally hit the "complete" button on my story. Shall we?**

 **"I was not satisfied with the ending. Whether I forgot the storyline all together while you were in "didney worl" or it was confusing in general, I just feel like there's a giant hole.**

 **\- Allison"**

 **Ha...! That's good...I've made you want more. I've made you want to have more Riddle Manor, and by God, I will GIVE YOU _MORE RIDDLE MANOR!_**

 **...*cough* Next.**

 **"Aww, thank you! But honestly, I'm really proud of your progress! From chapter 1 to the latest, this finale, it really shows your rate of improvement!**  
 **And of course we'd like a Riddle Manor 2! If you feel up to it anyways, we do still have that OTHER project, yeah? XD**  
 **Also, I vote A-**

 **\- Erin"**

 **Yes, yes we do, Erin... :3**

 **I'm always lookin' out for my beta! It's the least I could do, really. Without you, I never would've gotten this far! It's all thanks to you, Erin :3**

 **One vote for A! Let's see what else we've got :3**

 **"Wow, Unknown... that was so good to read. Yes, I want the sequel and I can't wait for it!**  
 **And I think I choose B. I want something to inspire you which I think will help the story better.**

 **\- Sakumira Ag** **ashi (Saku)"**

 **Aw, thanks, Saku! It really means a lot to see you write that! :D**

 **I promise you, it'll only take like a year for me to make the sequel XD**

 **Hey, it's still better than my first one. That's been abandoned for a year now :P**

 **(Psst, Erin, wanna help with a reboot? XD)**

 **And one vote for B! The score is all tied up! Which side will win?!**

 **(Riddle Manor will be the only story affected by this, my other stories will be made how I please, unless viewers decide otherwise :3)**

 **Well guys, this is it. The final, _final_ chapter of Riddle Manor 1. This story will _not_ be updated after this is posted. Your reviews after this will _not_ be answered in the sequel.**

 **...Maybe. Haven't decided on that one.**

 **Anyways, this is it. Riddle Manor's epilogue. Are you ready? Because it's Showtime, baby!**

 **showtime to Showtime.**

 **Perfect, dictionary. Perfect.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Phil slowly sat up in his bed. For some reason, he was unable to sleep lately. He glanced at the clock, which read 11:52 PM. Everyone was asleep.

Movements quiet, he hopped off of the bed, before creeping into the hallway. He walked down the stairs, into the foyer, where Tecton was passed out, a bottle of some kind of alcohol in his hand, and out the door.

There was a place he always went when he couldn't sleep, a ways behind the house.

Taking his time, admiring the starry sky, he slowly made his way to a hill about 300 meters away from his new home.

Looking down about halfway there, he saw a figure, sitting up, looking at the same sky. Even at night, from almost 492 feet away, he could never mistake that golden skin. Smiling softly to himself for the rest of the walk, he sat next to her once he made it. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, causing her to jump slightly.

"Y-Yeah, it really is," she responded, placing a hand over her heart.

"Almost matches yours," Phil said, smirking.

Smiley giggled, turning a light shade of orange. "Stop it, Philly," she said, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Aw, c'mon, Smile, can't a guy have some fun?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

The two laughed for a while, before beginning a chat about their lives. "It's been what, five months now?" he asked her.

"About that," she said. "Hard to believe what's happened to us, huh?"

"Yeah," Phil responded, staring at the sky. "Kidnapped, forced to live through school so aliens could experiment on us, kidnapped again by an alien testing ground, held captive in our own school, and kidnapped for the third time by a man who wanted to avenge my dad."

They had went to the police station to do background checks on the men and women in the pictures, and they were the children's parents. "Oh, yeah, about that," Smiley said, looking at Phil. "They say that all of the facilities associated with that incident have finally been shut down. Seems that Tecton really managed to keep him promise."

"Yeah...Tecton..." Phil said, releasing Smiley and laying down, hands behind his head.

"I'm...worried about him," Smiley said. "He's been...distant lately, not to mention how much he's been drinking."

"I'm worried too, Smile, but he's a grown man," Phil said. "Besides, he's got a lot of weight on his shoulders. He's still probably trying to cope with how he almost killed us."

"Yeah..." she said, trailing off, looking up at the sky.

Her view was cut short, however, by a playful boy pulling her down on top of him. "Ph-Philly!" Smiley exclaimed, before her lips were met with his in a delicate kiss.

It didn't last long, Phil breaking it, sending Smiley nearly gasping for air. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that..." Phil said, smiling. "I love you, Smiley Sundae, and nothing will ever change that fact."

Turning a bright shade of orange, Smiley replied, "And I love you, Phillip Eggtree. Nothing can ever change my mind about you."

The young couple smiled for what seemed to be an eternity, before Smiley rolled off of her boyfriend. The two layed next to each other, holding one another in their arms, enjoying the night sky.

"Never thought this would happen," Phil said, enjoying the night view with his girlfriend. "Especially not here. I never knew you knew about this place."

Earning no response, he raised his head and saw that she was fast asleep, head resting on his chest like a pillow. "Guess it's time for me to hit the hay, too," he said, closing his eyes. "Smile...promise me you'll never change."

* * *

"Sir, preparations are ready," a man said, walking up to his boss.

The man was wearing a black formal suit, with dress shoes of the same color to match. The boss, however, was wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, red racing gloves, and black sneakers, sitting in a chair with his feet up on his desk. "Good," the boss said, tapping his fingers together. "The only question remains, who to target...?"

"May I, sir?" the man said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Make it snappy," the boss said, snapping his fingers. "We don't have all week. Wait, we do."

"I've done some research, and I've figured out who would be the easiest target," the man said, giving the boss the piece of paper. "All we have to do is find and inject, sir."

"Ah, yes..." the boss said, smirking. "Perfect...why did I not think of that? You, Dominic, have earned a raise."

"Thank you, sir," Dominic said, bowing. "Now then, shall I initiate the project?"

"Yes," the boss said. "Initiate...Project Alpha-7."

"Very well, sir," Dominic said, leaving the boss' office.

Once he was in his own office, he looked at a picture. The picture had him, his deceased wife, and his only child, who was an infant at the time. "Phillip..." Dominic said. "I'm doing this...for you."

 **I guess you could call this the true finale? But, really, it's just a small little add-on I thought up in my spare time. I thought it was a good idea, and it initiates the plot for the second story, if not only by a small bit.**

 **Now, for real, this is the end of Riddle Manor. Riddle Manor's sequel will be released God knows when, but I** _ **promise**_ **I will release it.**

 **Until then, I think I should try to hit a wider audience with my stories, yeah?**

 **Either way, this story is finally complete! Our journey through the Riddle Manor has been complete, and, until the next one, I'll be working on my other projects.**

 **Anyways guys, my name has been Unknown, and, with the epilogue of Riddle Manor complete...**

 **...I will see you all, in the next story! Ciao!**


End file.
